


Dead Ringer

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, but that Roy Harper dude really does look familiar..., just some nonsense I concocted in a futile attempt to be funny, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles is catching up on some shows when he spots someone who bears an uncanny resemblance to a certain douchebag...





	Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> Just more stuff from tumblr. Inspired by @sterekdrabble’s prompt words of _perform, wing, arrow._ I just saw the word ‘arrow’ and of course I had to go there! Hope you enjoy. :-)

“ ** _DEREK!!!_** ”

 

Stiles screeched like someone was performing surgery on him without anaesthetic.

 

Derek winged it downstairs, claws out, teeth bared - and found Stiles, unhurt, on the sofa, surrounded by blankets and snacks.

 

“Dude, what the…” Stiles asked, gesturing at Derek’s… everything. “Why’d you wolf out??”

 

“Because my mate was screaming like death was imminent!” Derek snarked back.

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” Stiles winced. “But, look!” he flailed at the television. “There’s this show, ‘Arrow’, and there’s this dude, Roy, and _doesn’t he look_ **_exactly_ ** _like Jackson??_ ”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but glanced at the screen. And, huh, the resemblance _was_ uncanny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. For anyone who doesn’t watch the television show ‘Arrow’, the character of Roy Harper is played by Colton Haynes, who of course played Jackson Whittemore in ‘Teen Wolf’. Sorry, I saw ‘arrow’ and I couldn’t resist! I know, I’m not funny! Come say hi if you feel like it, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
